


Heartrending Farewell

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [7]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hypnagogic Hallucinations, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel says goodbye to an old friend.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 5
Collections: Operation Friend





	Heartrending Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> -In this house, we allow all male characters to cry, because there should be absolutely no shame in letting your emotions out.
> 
> -So, what happened after the events of Operation End? The most likely answer: the events of this fic.

_[Scene: Nigel’s room. Nigel is sadly resting his head on his desk as he stares at a picture of himself and Chad (which shows the two happily cuddling)]_

**Nigel:** (You always gave such great hugs, sir...) [he sits up and shakes his head] Wait, what am I _doing_?! You’re one of the best operatives of the _Kids Next Door_ , Nigel! You shouldn’t be feeling this upset, especially towards a... _stupid teen traitor_!

_[Nigel grabs the picture and looks like he’s about to throw it onto the floor...but finds that he can’t go through with it. Instead, he just walks over to a brown box and gently puts the picture inside. Nigel sheds a lone tear, which lands on the picture]_

**Nigel:** But...you were still a really important part of my life, Chad. I...don’t want to let you go. [his voice breaks a little] Letting go is just too difficult for me right now...

_[Nigel starts walking around the room and finds some tumbled gemstones sitting on a bookshelf. Nigel slowly picks them up and smiles a little as he remembers what Chad said about them...]_

**Nigel:** They’re supposed to have nice effects, right? Like helping me relax or protecting me from evil? [wiping his tears away] Or making sure that relationships stay strong...?

_[Nigel walks back to the box and gently puts the gemstones inside. Nigel traces his finger over the rocks as his smile fades]_

**Nigel:** I sure hope you’re right, Chad...

_[Nigel closes the box and pushes it under his bed. He then lies down in his bed and pulls out a blue Rainbow Monkey plush from under his pillow. Nigel’s eyes well up with tears as he remembers what Chad said about it...]_

**Nigel:** (There’s nothing wrong with crying...it just means you’ve hit your emotional limit and that you need a break, that’s all...it’s okay to feel negative emotions...)

_[Nigel quickly covers himself up with his blankets and starts sobbing into his pillow as he holds the plush close to his heart. The only thing Nigel can think about is Chad cuddling him and softly singing to him. After a few minutes, Nigel ends up falling asleep...or he would have, if he didn’t suddenly hear Chad’s voice]_

**Chad’s voice:** At attention, Numbuh One!

 **Nigel:** [instantly sitting up and saluting] Sir! I’m ready to do whatever you want me to, sir!

 **Chad’s voice:** At ease. [Nigel stops saluting] So, Nigel, what are you up to?

 **Nigel:** [looking around in confusion] Wait, what’s going on...? Where are you...?

 **Chad’s voice:** [gently] Don’t worry, Nigel. You’re fine. You’re just having a hypnagogic hallucination.

 **Nigel:** [completely lost] A what?

 **Chad’s voice:** Oh, sorry. Hypnagogic hallucinations are when you hear things just before you fall asleep. They can be caused by strong anxiety or sleep deprivation...and let me just say right now: you are going through a _lot_ of stress and sleepless nights lately.

 **Nigel:** [heartbroken] I’m sorry, sir. I just don’t really know how to cope with...your absence. I was honestly thinking of just...staying in bed all day...

 **Chad’s voice:** [softly yet strictly] You’re thinking of doing _what_ _?_ [tuts] That’s no good. I mean...sure, lying in bed all day will feel fine at first...[his voice gets stricter]... but the longer you stay in bed just moping around, the _worse_ you’ll feel.

 **Nigel:** [sighing sadly]...You’re right, Chad. Is there anything I can do to help me fight the urge to stay in bed all day...?

 **Chad’s voice:** Hmm...I think the fact that you’re asking me about what can be done shows that you’re not willing to give up hope just yet.

 **Nigel:** What do you mean...?

 **Chad’s voice:** Well...picture yourself in a training simulation. There are like, a hundred adult robots surrounding you...and yet, instead of giving up, you’re pretty much calling out to me and asking me to throw you a stick. You’re pretty much telling me that you’re going to fight off all of those adult robots with just a single stick and that you refuse to give up until they’re all destroyed. [impressed/proud] That’s just... _incredible,_ Nigel.

 **Nigel:** [bashfully] Oh, you think so...?

 **Chad’s voice:** [warmly] I know so, and it’s because I saw your determination for myself. You’re not the kind of person who gives up that easily. Even when you got low scores on those flying simulators, you still kept trying until you got a high score. Giving up is just...not something that you would do, Nigel.

 **Nigel:** [yawning] You’re right, sir...thank you, sir...

 **Chad’s voice:** What are you thanking _me_ for? I just gave the stick to you. _You’re_ the one that’s using the stick to fight off those adult robots.

 **Nigel:** [rubbing his eyes] Stop it, Chad. You’re going to make me cry again...

 **Chad’s voice:** Alright, alright. Um, so anyway, I’d love to stay and chat more, but I can see that you’re starting to fall asleep. I don’t want to keep you up for too long; you need to get some sleep, Nigel.

 **Nigel:** [wiping a stray tear away] Understood, sir. [salutes] I’ll always remember you, sir. I hope things turn out better for us in the future.

 **Chad’s voice:** [warmly] Yeah, I hope so, too, Nigel. But please remember that you’re always going to be my number one operative and friend, no matter what happens. I love you so much.

 **Nigel:** [happily cuddling up to his pillow and slowly closing his eyes] Thank you, Chad.

  
  


End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hypnagogic hallucinations are real.
> 
> More research needs to be done on these hallucinations, but from what I found: insomnia, stress, and anxiety can cause them. (It's also a symptom of narcolepsy, but I don't think Nigel has that.)
> 
> And yes, they are pretty harmless for the most part. However, it's not a bad idea to go see a doctor/specialist if the hallucinations start to disrupt your sleep/life.
> 
> Relevant links:  
> https://sleepcouncil.org.uk/advice-support/sleep-hub/sleep-disorders/hypnagogic-hallucinations/  
> https://www.verywellhealth.com/hypnagogic-hallucination-3014888  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/sleep-health/hypnagogic-hallucinations
> 
> PS: Chad's speech was inspired by this post:  
> https://nurselofwyr.tumblr.com/post/617906742590881792/mithrel-lastoneout-rosered3


End file.
